Crimson Compassion and Laughing Darkness
by AntinomyT.GDelta
Summary: Summary  Ichigo defeats Sosuke and pretty much everything goes back to normal or so he believed now he must team up with a mysterious crimson haired female vizard to defeat an insanely powerful arrancar who  shares a pass history with Soifon IchixMio
1. Meeting Again

Crimson Compassion and Laughing Darkness

Hello mortals this is my first fanfic and I'm very sensitive about my work so if I see any negative reviews you all will FEEL THE WRATH DARKNESS! He he kidding let me know how you like it and if some of the characters are OOC read and review please tell me if you like it and I'll keep make sure to update this story as soon as possible enjoy WARNING RATED M NOT SUTIBLE FOR MINORS!

Summary

Ichigo defeats Sosuke and pretty much everything goes back to normal or so he believed now he must team up with a mysterious crimson haired female vizard to defeat an insanely powerful arrancar who happens to share a pass history with Soifon

It's Thursday and Ichigo's walking home after a finally normal day of school, with all the fighting he's been doing he forgot how much he missed being a normal kid, then suddenly he sees not two, not four but five familiar faces coming towards him, Ichigo tried to see from a far who they were but only recognized four of them he knew the silver head kid was Toshiro Hitsugaya the captain of squad 10, his sexy lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku of squad 11, and the other person well let's just say the last time he saw the captain of squad 2 was when she was falling to the ground after the steel from Aizen's zanpakuto deeply cut her flesh, Ichigo was alittle surprised to see them again so soon considering the casualties in the war but all the same was glad they were okay.

"Uh hey there long time no see" said Ichigo giving them a nervous smile, "Hello Ichigo it's nice to see you've recuperated" said Hitsugaya in a polite tone "Ichigo Kurosaki greeting us? Are you sure this is the right Karakura town?" Ikkau teased "Oh shut up Ichigo's just being polite and it's nice to see you again too Ichigo" Rangiku said giving him a big hug which made Ichigo blush in response.

"Oh Ichigo you remember captain Soifon do you?" Toshiro asked "Hey" Ichigo said "Hello Ichigo is Lady Yoruichi doing better?" Soifon asked in concern for her teacher "Yeah she's actually healed up nicely she should be at hat 'n clogs if you want to say hi" Ichigo said "That's good news Kurosaki thank you" she said "So I guess you guys aren't here for a friendly visit?" Ichigo asked "We've been assigned by the head captain to return to Karakura town to make sure there isn't anymore arrancar related activities" Hitsugaya said "Well the only hollows I've seen so far are the normal variety" Ichigo said " That's why we're here to make sure it remains at that status" Soifon retorted "Don't worry about us finding a place to stay Orihime said she'd put up with us" Rangiku said gleefully.

"She's a very kind girl putting up with us again" Yumichika commented suddenly they all felt a strong spiritual pressure near by, Hitsugaya pulled out his phone to see if it was a hollow " According to this it's just a hollow but that spirit energy I'm sensing is tremendous" he said " Who cares what kinda hollow it is let's just hunt it down and slice it to pieces" Ikkaku said with a broad smile suddenly the hollow reading disappeared along with the large spirit energy they were sensing "What? According to this the hollow has been defeated" Hitsugaya said surprisingly "Not only that, the high level of spirit energy is gone too" Soifon added "It must be another soul reaper" Yumichika assumed before Ichigo could add anything they were all ready a mile away "Bye Icihgo don't wait up!" Rangiku said from afar Ichigo then sensed a hollow himself and decided to take care of it on his own,

**Read and Review please so I can know if you'd all like me to update this story chapter one and two will be just samplers to see if anyone likes them Ta-ta**


	2. Relevant Red

Holding his substitute soul reaper badge to his chest he separated from his body in his soul reaper outfit, before heading off he put his body in a safe area so he could return to it later and shunpo'd in mid air to find the hollow suddenly he sensed the same high spiritual energy from earlier he noticed it started to get closer and the moment he turned to his left he could sense it right next to him and quickly turned to the right, the moment he did he saw a female soul reaper right next to him although she was about Rukia's size and she wasn't wearing a soul reaper outfit like him her attire consisted of a black laced sleeveless shirt that revealed much of her cleavage coverd by a black jacket with spider web designs, with a black mini skirt and up near the knees black boots with white laces she also had matching red hair and eyes, he could sense her energy clearly now 'That spirit energy it's almost like Aizen's' Ichigo thought, the girl looked up at Ichigo and gave him a blank stare.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked before she could respond they located the hollow, it had red dreadlocks, a minatour's body and it's hollow mask resembled a triceratops with sharp teeth " Ah I have some company" said the hollow in a malicious voice ( Think of Hades from God of War 1) "Yeah well here's your house warming gift" Ichigo said drawing out Zangetsu, the hollow threw a punch at Ichigo but he effortlessly dodges it and slashes it's arm causing it to scream in pain, the hollow begins to charge up a cero but before he does the same girl that was right next to Ichigo had already shunpo'd next to hollow and with just a flick of her sword the hollow was chopped in half and faded away.

Ichigo was astonished at the girl's power 'She didn't even look like she had to put any effort into it' said a surprised Ichigo the suddenly the female soul reaper shunpo'd right next to him startling him a bit "Who are you? You took care of that hollow like it was nothing" said Ichigo still shocked at her strength, she gave him a gentle smile " Mio, Mio Kifune and I'm a vizard" she said with a friendly voice "Ichigo Kurosaki" he answered "I know who you are Ichigo" she added "You do?" he asked "Yes I have your class" she answered "I've never noticed you in class before" Ichigo said "I sit in the far back, but it's understandable if you don't know me you weren't in school when I checked in" she said Ichigo couldn't ignore that that was a possibility seeing where he was the whole time but he was still weary of the girl "Got some business to take care of I'll see you around Ichigo" she said as she shunpo'd away leaving Ichigo with tons of questions, How much more did she know about him?, Is she a friend of Shinji and the others?

If she was this strong where the hell was she when the war started?, All the questions and more Ichigo asked himself but thought that maybe if she was in the same class as him he could talk to her and get more some answers tomorrow and so he went back to the area where he left his body, returned to it and set off home.

**I got the idea for the character Mio Kifune from a pc game called Empty x Embryo, I thought it be cool if her and Ichigo hooked up anywho in later chapters I'll be writing about her origins and how she became a vizard, I made have a high sp level like Aizen except her's is only 40% higher than a captain ranked soul reaper while Aizen's is 100%**


	3. Lunch and a Confrontation

YOU'RE LATE ICHIGO! Isshin said aiming a fist towards his son, Ichigo responded by kneeing his father in the stomach causing the older man to fall to the floor and hold his gut in pain. "Can't you give me a day where you're not trying to test my reflexes?" said an annoyed Ichigo. But before he could continue Isshin foot connected to the back of Ichigo's head.

"Getting soft because you defeated Aizen!, Not an option! You must always have high percep-" Before Isshin could finish Ichigo gave him a good punch in the face causing him to fall back and hit the dinner table. Dammit! My back hit the table!" said Isshin holding his back in pain. Ichigo sat down to eat his dinner, that's when Rukia moved in closer to Ichigo. "Ichigo did you sense that spiritual energy from earlier?" Rukia asked whispering so Karin and Yuzu wouldn't hear them, "Yeah, I met this girl who said she was a vizard like me, she has an insane spirit energy level but it wasn't like mine or anybody else I knew, her spiritual pressure was very similar to Aizen's.  
She even took down an adjucha class hollow with one swipe, her names Mio Kifune she says that she's in my class." Rukia's eyes went wide when Ichigo told her that name, which meant that Rukia was familiar with the individual.

"Did she have red hair?" Rukia asked with concern, "Yeah, and I got glimpse of what looked like a substitute soul reaper badge on her waist" Ichigo said.  
"I've seen that girl before, it was before we left to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, her spirit energy was truly unparallel but I just ignored it, I would have never imagined she would be a soul reaper." Rukia said. "Hey, what are you two discussing that so interesting?" said a nosey Karin, "Uhh … Ichigo was just telling me… how his day went." said Rukia in a nervous tone, "Y-yeah that's it, so anyway Rukia a car almost hit Keigo today, idiot ran into traffic trying to catch up with you.

" Ichigo lied hoping Karin would buy it, "Really? Well I hope he's okay." Rukia said trying to fake interest. Karin however gave them both that 'I'm not buying it' look and took her attention off the two. After dinner Ichgo went up stairs, did his homework and turned in for the night. However Ichigo wasn't aware that he was being watched by the same female vizard he met earlier. She just stood there watching Ichigo from a rooftop, a light blush went across her face for no apparent reason, "Ichigo" she whispered still staring at him, suddenly she sensed three different spirit energy levels coming to her position, she took one last look at the orange haired soul reaper and shunpo'd away at an amazing the three pursuers which turned out to be Histsugaya, his busty lieutenant, and squad 2's very own Captain Soifon arrived to the area they no longer sensed the girl's spirit energy.

"That's impossible!" said a confused Hitsugaya, "I no longer sense the spirit energy we were picking up." Soifon said, "Maybe it's being masked." Rangiku suggested, "No, if that were the then we would at least still sense a bit of it considering how massive it was." Soifon corrected "What ever it was that spirit energy was far to high to be a soul reaper or a hollow though I doubt the possibility that it was a hollow." Hitsugaya said, unsuccessful they return to home. Morning came and it's the usual Ichigo reflexes are tested yet again by his insane father head down stairs eats breakfast and heads to school accompanied by Rukia.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" screamed Keigo as he ran towards him before he was stopped by someone clothes lining him in the neck. Keigo gagged in response and was knocked to the ground but to his surprise it wasn't his friend Ichigo but a girl with red hair giving him an annoyed look. Ichigo instantly recognized the girl and tried to speak to her but she simply walked pass him over to Keigo. "Would you keep it down please? Some of us aren't as thrilled to be in school as you Keigo.

" Mio said in a serious tone of voice, Keigo was immediately frightened by the girl."S-sorry my mistake" Keigo said getting as far away from the girl as possible. She turned her attention to Ichgo and gave him a soft smile before proceeding to class, Ichigo could only respond with his famous WTF look and headed to class as well. Rukia gave the girl a suspicious look and also went to class. As Ichigo looked in back of him she was indeed in the back row of the class not one person was sitting next to her.

_"How can anyone not notice her? It's hard to miss a girl sitting by herself." _Ichigo thought, just then he noticed she was giving him a stern look almost as if she could read his mind and knew exactly what he said or thought in his case. He instantly jolted his head back forward facing the teacher, despite this Ichigo knew that she was still staring at him. After what seemed like an eternity the bell for lunch finally ranged, when Ichigo got his lunch he was about to follow his friends before he saw Mio coaxing her head signaling him to follow her, when his friends had there backs turned assuming Ichigo was behind them he walked over to her.

"So you decided to join me Ichigo." Mio said showing some sign of joy, "Yeah well I think we both know why." Ichigo said sounding unenthusiastic "Hmph whatever, follow me" she said. She led Ichigo to another rooftop still on school campus Ichigo was about to eat his lunch but before he could Mio put her sub SR badge to her chest and went into her soul reaper form in the apparel she was wearing before. "So you're a human like me!" Ichigo said in shock, "Before you take even one bite I want to see what you're capable of.

" Mio said drawing her zanpakuto "Is that right? Fine then" Ichigo responded going into his soul reaper form and drawing his zanpakuto. Mio and Ichigo took off in the air to start their battle.

**_Hope that was somewhat worth the wait I promise it won't take me as long as it did to upload this story anywho I know in the manga Rukia returns to the soul society but I thought it'd be better if she stayed a bit longer, Ichigo's about to have a taste of the crimson haired vizard's powers._**


	4. Least expected Action

Ichigo and Mio stood down each other for a good long time, until Mio decided to break the silence. "Try to enjoy yourself in this spar Ichigo, stress is not the best company while your fighting" Mio said in a serious tone.

_'After seeing her earlier and that high spiritual pressure I'm sensing I better start off with my Bankai' _Ichigo thought as he pointed his sword to her. "BANKAI!" he shouted as smoke began to gather along with a wild wind building it up into a giant twister, as the smoke cleared Ichigo held up his new black katana with a new jacket. "Tensa Zangetsu" he said. Mio stood there and didn't say a word. "Mio was it?" Ichigo asked making sure he said her name correctly, "I got a question to ask you before we start." He said as Mio gave him her complete attention.

"Do you know anything about a man named Shinji Hirako?" He asked, "Yes I know him, he was a friend of mine before…." She tried to finish, "What?" he asked, Mio gave Ichigo a friendly smile before responding.

"If you want more answer you have to survive this match." She said returning to her serious demeanor. "Not only will I survive I'll beat you." He said. Mio smiled again and giggled a bit at his comment. "You're kinda cute when your confident." She said causing Ichigo to blush.

**SONG:La distancia para un duelo Bleach OST**

He shook off her comment and moved in to attack, Mio put her hand over her face and with one swipe Ichigo was pushed back by the amount of spirit energy she was releasing. Smoke gathered around her and formed a giant whirlwind, _'What the hell? Now her spiritual pressure is exactly like Aizen's!'_ Ichigo thought shielding himself from the debris, as the smoke cleared Mio stood there wearing a hollow mask (Dragon skull shaped mask with purple stripes along the side with one horn and one half cut horn, complete the mask was a large red X mark across the face Think of the Fafnir hunt from FF12)

Mio's piercing topaz eyes glared at Ichigo with killing intent and sonido'd right in front of him in an attempt to slash his shoulder, but luckily his reflexes were fast enough for him to block, but when he did he was pushed back with incredible force further into the sky Ichigo used this time to also put on his mask.

When Mio appeared above him Ichigo countered with getsuga tenshou but to his surprise she slashed right through it with ease only being slightly pushed back. She proceeded by drop kicking Ichigo in his face cracking his mask a little, he quickly regained balance and swung his sword to try and get a hit in but she dodged it and started swinging her blade like a mad barbarian.

Ichigo also started slashing with his blade and an all out sword fight started between the two vizards, sparks flying everywhere, the of sound of their swords colliding echoing in through the air, Ichigo then augmented his blade with getsuga tenshou to increase it's cutting ability but still Mio wasn't letting up, she held his blade between her two fingers and twisted it causing Ichigo to drop his sword when she was about to give him a round house kick to the jaw Ichigo flash stepped out the way and caught his zanpakuto just before it fell any further. Mio sonido'd in front of him with speed rivaling that of the goddess of flash and slashed him across his chest "DAMMIT!" Ichigo shouted in pain.

Mio dived down as Ichigo was falling or so she thought, the moment she came in close Ichigo released his getsuga tenshou with full force, Mio blocked it trying to push it back but to her surprise Ichigo flashed stepped right behind her and released another getsuga tenshou colliding with his first one causing an explosion in the sky Mio appeared in front of Ichigo hardly damaged. _"What! That can't be, she's hardly even hurt!" _He thought Mio grab his arm that was holding zangetsu and pulled him down at that moment her lips met his, the kiss lasted no more than ten seconds before she let go. Ichigo stood back with light blush on his face. "Yi… What the hell! You just kissed me." Ichigo said still blushing, Mio just gave him a innocent smile although she was also blushing a bit.

**SONG END**

"Consider it a reward for surviving." She said descending back to the rooftop to return to her body. Ichigo removed his mask and also descended down. Just when they returned to their bodies the bell ranged signaling that lunch was over and they had to go to their next class. Ichigo was a bit upset that he didn't get to eat but was still shocked about what Mio just did. When he got his stuff and was about to head downstairs he looked in back and Mio was sitting down eating, "Aren't you gonna join me?" She asked, "We're suppose to be heading back to class." Ichigo retorted "Forget class, besides I'm sure you have some questions for me" Mio said, "Yeah well I'm starting to think on whether or not it was worth it" Ichigo said, actually he wanted answers more than anything but considering how much school he missed he preferred not to risk it.

" It can wait next time we meet, I'm gone" Ichigo said walking away, " Ichigo" she said, he stopped and turned around "Yeah?" He asked, "Okay listen we both know I kissed you and we both know you enjoyed it as much as I did now if you would like to keep that between us I suggest you sit back down and have lunch with me." She said with a sly smile across her face, Ichigo groaned in response to her blackmail and walked back over to her, sat down and pulled back out his lunch "See? Isn't this better than class?" she said "Shut up" he said scowling, "Sense you're in such a bad mood how about this, meet me at the park tomorrow if you still want answers because what I have to say could take the whole day." She said, " I guess, but answer this" Ichigo said getting Mio's attention, "Why did you…. You know?" He asked as he blushed at his question, Mio simply shrugged at his question.

"I thought you were cute, you didn't look like the kind of person who made first moves." She said with a smile causing Ichigo to blush even more, "What do you mean by that?" He asked "Nothing, your just…. normal I guess." She said. After awhile the bell ranged for dismissal and they went to their lockers to change into their street clothes. After words Mio walked away giving Ichigo a wave goodbye, when Ichigo was about to leave he found a letter on his backpack. "Don't forget" was on the letter, Ichigo pondered as he walked home on the events from earlier particularly the kiss _'Does she like me?'_ he thought as he walked home.

**Hope you liked it but I feel like I didn't put as much effort in to it oh well sorry again for taking so long I was waiting for reviews and decided I'll put some more chapters up first and worry about reviews later speaking of which do just that after reading this chapter and I promise the next chapter won't take as long**


	5. The Return of the King of Hueco Mundo

**Sorry again for taking so long, juggling this with school was harder than I thought anyway now that I'm on vacation I'll be tending to this story more often now, one new chapter per week two at most, enjoy this one Ichigo and Mio finally get to meet the new face of evil or should I say faces enjoy rate and review please though I'll put a chapter up regardless**

Ichigo arrived home and when he opened the door to his surprise his father didn't crack him in the back of the head this time, in fact his father wasn't even down stairs. "Welcome home Ichigo" said his little sister

"Hey Yuzu, where's dad?" Ichigo asked, "He's been awake all yesterday night tending to a patient, he's exhausted." Yuzu said, Ichigo could practically hear his father snoring in the back.

"I'll be up stairs" Ichigo said, "Aren't you hungry?" Karin asked with a bit of concern, "Nah, not right now" He said continuing up stairs, when he opened the door to his room he threw is back down and plopped down on his bed and let out a deep, long sigh.

_"One thing I still don't is why didn't anyone sense me and Mio fighting?" I mean between her hollowfying and my bankai somebody should have noticed us or maybe a group of hollows would've have came"_ Ichigo pondered not prepared for what he was about to see as he turned over to his side. "Hard day huh? But then I should know, I was there" said the person lying next to Ichigo "Don't remind me" he retorted back just then he shot up from his bed when he realized who it was

"Mio?, How the hell did you get in my room?" Ichigo shouted demanding an answer, "I went through your sister's window, plus if your wondering why I'm here I thought I'd tell you now about …myself, and ….well everything else." Mio said hesitantly.

"Couldn't this have waited til tomorrow?" Ichigo asked sitting up in his bed, " It's just that well…seeing that we're both humans with soul reaper powers I feel that we're capable of understanding each other." Mio said blushing a pretty pink.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he actually understood her completely and thought she probably had to walk a rough road being a soul reaper like he did, he was starting to feel that human soul reaper bonding thing already. "I'm sorry Ichi- Mio was interrupted by Ichigo.

"No, don't be, I know what you mean, I bet you probably have the weight of responsibility on your shoulders too, trying to protect the people we care about." Ichigo said, Mio nodded agreeing with Ichigo's comment.

"I know, right? Trying to protect everyone, fighting enemy after enemy after enemy only for an even stronger one to come, my little brother and my big sister are all I have after mom and dad passed away, and God forbid one of them goes through the crazy circumstances we've been through and become soul reapers too, just like with your sisters, right? That's why we're fighting now, so they won't have to in the future." Mio said, "That's exactly how I feel, and the secrets, keeping them from everyone so we don't end up putting them in danger" Ichigo said as Mio hung by his every word.

"Yeah, I don't want them to think I don't trust them and decide they don't want to be my friends, I'd knew you understand Ichigo, even though we just met I just knew I there was someone out there just like me." Mio said with a smile, Ichigo smiled back at her with care, " So what do you want me to answer first?" she asked " Well let's see, if you want you could tell me how you became a vizard." Ichigo said, Mio sat up in Ichigo's bed so she could face him.

"Where do I begin? Well, after I became a soul reaper I wanted to find a way to the Soul Society that another soul reaper told me about though I fell kinda bad forgetting his name well ….not kinda really bad, anyway I wanted to see my mom and dad, to see if that's where they I met a man named Kisuke Urahara, he was a weird guy, always had a fan with him and the people living with him were even more weird." Mio said causing Ichigo to chuckle, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Ichigo said.

"Anyway it took days of convincing but he finally used an invention of his to open the gate leading to the soul society, when I got there the first place I went to was the sereitei to see if my parent's were there. That's when I met a man well, he didn't look like a man but more like a dog or something, Captain Komamura was his name I explained why I was there and the first thing he said was **'It's not as safe here as you think child, Hollows come here as well, even with your powers as a soul reaper it's not the best choice for you to be here' **he said but when I told him that I just wanted to see my parents, to see if they got here okay then I'd go home no questions asked he was very understanding, he let me stay at his division's barracks until morning before I left he agreed to show me around, I think I made a couple of friends there too

**Flashback**

Mio walked alongside Komamura and Tosen as they lead her to the Ukitake's barracks. "Hello captain Ukitake, we've brought the ryoka like you've ordered" said Tosen "Thank you Tosen, it's nice to meet you Mio the head captain wanted me to give this to you" said Ukitake in a kind gentle voice, Mio held up the foreign device wondering what it was.

"That's a substitute soul reaper badge, the head captain believes that because of your capabilities making you a substitute soul reaper would possibly mean shortening the number of hollows that appear in the world of the living." He said, Mio bowed her head in gratefulness "Thank you captain, I won't make you regret giving me this I'll bring peace to my home just like you all do here." She said confidence.

Tosen walked up to Mio with a serious expression on his face, "Mio do you too seek to bring justice to this world?" asked the blind captain, "I do, more than anything" she said also sounding serious, "Come with me Mio, there are some people I'd like you to meet, I believe they too would admire your want for justice as I do."

**Flashback end**

"That's when I met Sosuke Aizen" she said with a troubling look on her face. Ichigo was shock to hear this and had some idea as to where this was going. " Mio did you work for Aizen?" Ichigo asked in a worried voice, "No! In fact I didn't even know his true intentions I swear! I was just his apprentice at the time everything he did after I left I had nothing to do with honest!" Mio pleaded, Ichigo knew she wasn't a subordinate but was just making sure.

"It's alright I believe you" Ichigo said, "Anyway I was an experiment in his tests with that Hogyoku thing, and when" Mio was cut off from continuing when she and Ichigo sensed a large spirtual pressure nearby.

"That spiritual pressure, impossible it's at the level of …", "What?" Ichigo asked in worry, "It's at the level of an Espada!" Ichigo's eyes went wide when she said that but they both got there sub SR badges and went into their soul reaper forms, Mio put her body in the closet so no one would find it. " Let's go!" Ichigo said jumping out the window, Mio joined him from behind.

They both arrived at an old abandoned shopping center in north Karakura when they looked around they didn't see anything, "You two are late, I was getting tired of waiting for you." said an old man sitting on a throne in mid air. Ichigo could sense it, the same spiritual pressure he and Mio sensed and it was indeed Espada leveled but Ichigo was unfamiliar with this particular Espada, but Mio's eyes grew wide with fear when she saw who the old man was.

"That can't be! You were killed! Hachi killed you!" Mio shouted in fear, "So we meet again, apprentice of Aizen." said the senior Espada, "Mio who the hell is this guy? Is he an Espada?" Ichigo asked also a bit bewildered by the arrancar's spiritual pressure.

"He's Barragan Luisenbarn, Espada number 2" Mio said, "Number..2?" Ichigo said "So your Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who defeated Aizen I must commend you and thank you" he said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked getting a bit annoyed.

"I'm serious, you did what I sought out to do, kill him and now I am free and this world will be mine to rule, the others won't be coming to your aid, this whole area is covered in a barrier that masks the spiritual pressure of those with in it so we can fight in peace, two is more than enough for me." Barragan slammed his hand through his throne and pulled out a large double-headed axe and hoists it on the back of his neck with one hand.

"So which one of you would like to come at me first?" he asked with an unusual broad smile on his face, Mio looked at him with a WTF face and with suspicion, " Mio we'd better start of with our Bankai" Ichigo suggested, "Ichigo whatever you do don't let him touch you, if you do and he touches your vitals you'll die." Mio warned with concern,

"He can kill us just by touching us?" Ichigo shouted, Mio nodded and pulled out her zanpakuto, and Ichigo did the same pointing his at Barragan, "Let's see how you handle this you old bastard, BANKAI!" He yelled as spirit energy consumed him, Ichigo jumped out of the smoke with his Bankai and his hollow mask. "Tensa Zangetsu" He said with his hollowfied voice, Mio simply swiped her hand across her face putting on her hollow mask, "Hmmm, hollowfication eh? The man who killed me had the same powers but let's see if you two can put it to better use than he did." Said the old Espada waiting for them to come, "Ready?" Mio asked Ichigo, "Yeah!" He said as they jetted towards him ready to fight.

**Hope you all liked it next chapter won't be far behind read and review please and have a merry Christmas**


	6. Undying Curse Of Age

Once again I apologize for taking soooo long to update this story for those who are reading it anyway here's the next chapter remember the three "Rs" mortals READ, REVIEW, and REPEAT always repeat

Ichigo soars in head first to attack Barragan, the elder espada simply raises his axe and swings with full force. Ichigo dodges the red wave delivered from his attack, which destroys an incomplete building. "He destroyed that building with one slash." Ichigo thought to himself surprised by the old man's strength. Ichigo flash steps behind and tries to slash him but the moment his blade comes in striking range his attack slows down, Barragan effortlessly dodges his attack and attempts to counter attack but Ichigo in a nick of time flash steps away and appears above him. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells sending a wave of black spirit energy Barragan's way, "Now that you mention it Grimmjow listed this same attack on his battle records." Barragan said while lifting his axe, the moment he swings his axe a wave of red spirit energy counters Ichigo's Getsuga "Dammit" Ichigo cursed. While he was in his train of thought Mio had already stepped in having a one on one sword fight with Barragan. To Ichigo's surprise Mio was actually pushing him back with her attacks. "Foolish child!" Barragan yelled as he sonido'd behind her to grab her but Mio flash step out of range and next to Ichigo, "Mio, when I attacked him earlier I felt the speed of my attack slow down" Ichigo informed, "Yeah that's his special ability when an oppnent gets within his distance time around him slows making it harder to attack him and giving him more time to dodge and counter attack." Barragan brought his attention to both of the sub soul reapers, "Informing your comrade? He must've been bewildered about my powers before you told him. I have to make sure to keep a close eye on you girl, aside from those other two soul reapers that accompanied Aizen you are the only other who strength is even close to his, your ability that gives you the qualities of a hollow closes that gap between your power and his, making you a feminine reflection, no matter I will crush you both now that I the fallen king reigns again no one will be able to stop me." Barragan beratted , " Yeah well don't get your hopes up old man if your only number two than you can't be any worse than Aizen" Ichigo said, "What? Did you say something boy? I was certain I was talking to the girl, if you have something to say speak up." , "Alright that it" just as he was about to return to battle Mio grabs his shoulder, "Don't be reckless, I have plan" Mio said motioning for Ichigo to come closer. After a minute of whispering Mio charged in first.

Back to the wall

Mio slashes rapidly at Barragan but he dodges each one and sonidos behind her to slash her from behind, Mio ducks and Ichigo flash steps infront of her to slash him but Barragan sonidos to a distance which Mio flash steps to as well. "Aren't you persistent" Barragan said sounding unenthusiastic, Mio continued to slash at him causing him to respond back by counter attacking, when Ichigo was sure he was distracted he sent a large getsuga tenshou his way, the moment Mio saw this she flash stepped away so the attack could hit Barragan. An explosion destroys the old building they were fighting on creating debris, "Did I get him?" Ichigo asked, "Dunno" Mio answered Barragan appears out of nowhere and lightly touches Mio's mask causing it to break "What?" Mio said out of fear, "He broke her mask by just touching it" Ichigo thought, Barragan looked up at Ichigo "I hope you were watching that boy, that is the power of age, the aspect of death I represent, by touching her mask simply with the intent of doing so that's enough to cause it to age and crumble, if I had touched her head she'd die" Barragan turned back to Mio and raised his axe ready to cleave her "Mio!" Ichigo yelled but before Barragan's axe could touch her she blocks it with her sword. " Gotcha Bakudo number 79 Kuyoshibari!" Mio yelled as orbs of spirit energy surrounded Barragan preventing him from moving, "Damn you" Barragan said, "Kuyoshibari? That's the same kido Urahara used on Aizen" Ichigo thought, getting back to reality Ichigo used this opportunity to use another large getsuga tenshou, Mio flash stepped down to the ground and charged a cero, "Ichigo released his attack and Mio released her cero Barragan tried to escape but could not. The attacks collided creating a large explosion in the sky.

Song end

"Nice work" Mio said smiling at Ichigo, Ichigo turned away to try and the his red face "It… was nothing you did most of the work" Ichigo said, "By the way, why didn't you just call on all of Zangetsu's power to help yours?" Mio asked innocently, Ichigo had a confused look on his face, "Huh?" , " You know when you call out all pf your zanpaktou's spirit energy to increase yours I call full throttle" Mio explained suddenly the debris cleared and Barragan began laughing like a maniac with one of his legs missing and his left arm charred "Well you certainly are more entertaining, I never would have expected you to harm me, but" Barragan kept his smile as his wounds began to heal and his left arm grew back in an instant, "What the hell? He regenerated!" Ichigo said, "Impossible!" Mio said in fear, "Mio could he always do that?", "No he's one the Espada who gave up his regenerating abilities to increase his strength only Ulquiorra should be able to do that" Barragan "You two must be frightened at the effect of my new powers I will never fall again" Barragan said living up to his zanpakuto's Hispanic definition(Arrognate meanimg arrogance), " It's time you all fell before the my power, Rot…

Barragan is about to release his zanpakuto can Ichigo and Mio take him

Find out next chapter

Now for those reading the next update will be soon so don't stress your puny brains mortals.


End file.
